Spin City Redone
by WinchesterGrl09
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the season 6 episode Spin City. It starts off at the end with Chris sitting on the Golden Gate bridge and continues with my own little spin on things. Hope you like it. Read and Review.Fatherson bonding.


Alright hey everyone this is the first fic that I wrote and I think I did pretty good. Its an AU of the episode Spin City from season six with everyone's favorite star Chris. 

Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did charmed would still be on and Chris would still be alive. So on with the story 

Story starts out in the last couple minutes of Spin City and goes on to how I think it could of ended. With lots of Leo Chris bonding.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge thinking about what had happened with Leo and the Spider Demon. How he'd finally started to let 22 years of frustrations out. His thoughts were interrupted by the one person he did not want to see. 

"Can we talk?" Leo asked. 

"There's nothing to talk about." Chris responded angrily. 

Leo shook his head, "I think there is. Quite a bit actually." 

"It doesn't matter." 

Leo sighed, annoyed. "It does to me Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad." 

Chris sighed and tried to keep the tears at bay, "You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else. For mom, Wyatt, half the world but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." _'Not that you would have been there, even if you did have the time.'_ He thought silently. 

"So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too." Leo said in a hopeful tone. 

Chris had a look of disbelief on his face. "I doubt it", he told Leo angrily before orbing away as the tears that had threatened to fall finally did. 

He reappeared in the spot that would someday become his and Bianca's. He couldn't believe Leo would assume that he would come back to save there relationship, that man had abandoned him to many times in his past. He was never there for him after Wyatt had his little torture sessions, after he was attacked by demons or after his mom died. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed the dark lighter dark orb in behind him, until it was to late. 

Chris felt the sharp searing pain of the arrow embedding itself in his stomach. He collapsed onto the ground clutching the arrow but not wanting to pull it out, not wanting to cause himself more pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire as the poison coursed thru his veins. Tears flowed freely down his face, he could feel himself slowly grow weaker as the poison continued to make its way through his body. He glanced up at the night sky. 

"Leo", he called out desperately. He hated himself for being so weak but know there was no other option. 

He tried again, "Leo." 

His vision was slowly fading and he knew that he wouldn't be conscious much longer. 

"Dad." He whispered in one last attempt before he gave in to the painless darkness. 

--MANOR 20 MINUTES EARLIER-- 

Piper sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea, waiting for the familiar sight of bluish-white orbs to appear. Phoebe and Paige were in the attic trying different ways to find Leo or Chris. Ever since he had run out of the Spider Demons cave they hadn't seen him or gotten him to answer there calls. Luckily she didn't have to wait much longer, as Leo appeared in front of her. 

She looked up hopefully, "Did you find him?" 

Leo nodded. "Yeah. We talked for a bit. Then he orbed away." 

Piper put a hand on her ex-husbands shoulder, "What did he tell you?" 

"That I was never there for him when he was growing up. That I was to busy for him." 

"That's not going to happen Leo. Now that you know about it, you can change it. You can be there for him." 

Leo nodded, "Yeah your …_'Leo'_ Chris?" 

Piper looked at him. "What did you say?" 

"Its Chris he's calling me. _'Leo'_. It sounds like he's in trouble or hurt." 

Piper rushed out of the kitchen and stood at the foot of the stairs with Leo following behind her. "Phoebe. Paige. Get down here now." she yelled. 

Phoebe and Paige appeared at the top of the stairs, "What is it honey?", asked Phoebe. 

"It's Chris he's hurt. Leo heard his call. Tell me you found him." 

Both sisters shook there heads. "We need something of his that he always wears." Paige said. 

Piper thought for a moment and figured out what they could use. " Paige go get the map and crystal." Paige nodded before going back upstairs. Piper walked over to the front door and picked up a watch that was sitting on it. Phoebe looked at her questioningly. 

"It's Chris'. he dropped it this morning. And I forgot to give it back to him." 

Phoebe nodded but was stopped from responding by the arrival of Paige with the requested items. They all walked into the conservatory. Paige laid the map out on the whicker table. She wrapped the end of the chain around the watch and moved the crystal around the map. 

"What do you think is wrong with him?", Piper asked Leo. 

"I don't …_'Dad'_ know. But Paige better hurry up." Just as he said that the crystal fell. 

"He's in Golden Gate Park. Lets go." 

Leo orbed out with Piper while Paige followed with Phoebe. They reappeared in the park and looked around for any sign of Chris. 

"Chris. Chris you there." Piper called out. 

"Come on." Leo said. 

They walked along a path that after a few minutes revealed a small sized clearing. It had Greek style pillars in front of a stone wall, a granite bench sat in front on them with rose bushes situated off to either side. Paige was the first one to notice the figure on the ground. 

She gasped. "Oh god. Look." She pointed to the figure. 

"Chris.", Piper whispered. She hurried over to him and dropped to the ground by his side. The others followed her. She noticed the arrow sticking out of him and made a move to grab it but was stopped by Leo. "What are you doing? Our son is lying here with an arrow in him and you not letting me remove it. Why not?" 

"The baby." he said simply. 

"Phoebe can you take it out. Please." 

Phoebe nodded and grabbed the arrow, "Sorry Chris.", she whispered before pulling the arrow out. Chris' eyes shot open as a scream tore from his mouth. Blood started to flow freely from the wound. "Dad", he whispered before falling back into unconsciousness. 

"Leo. Heal.", Piper ordered. Leo placed his hands over Chris' wound and let the warm golden glow appear. It took a few minutes but the wound slowly started to close. 

Piper sighed in relief when she saw it close. " Is he going to be alright?", she asked. 

Leo nodded, "Fine. He'll be tired but fine. I'm going to orb him home." 

Piper nodded and walked over to her sisters, "We'll meet you there." she said before Paige orbed her and Phoebe out. 

Leo watched them go before turning his attention back to Chris, who still hadn't woken up. He gently lifted Chris into his arms before standing up. He was surprised at how light his youngest son felt. He orbed back to the Manor and reappeared in Piper's room. He laid him down and pulled a blanket over him. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on forehead, "I love you Chris.", he whispered quietly. He walked out of the room and downstairs. 

"Piper." He called. 

"In the family room." She yelled back. 

He walked in and saw Piper and her sisters sitting on the couch. She turned her head to face him, "Where's Chris.", she asked, worried that her son had disappeared again. 

Leo sensed his wife's worries, "He's upstairs in your room asleep." Piper nodded relieved that he hadn't just disappeared again. "Piper you should go to bed you've had a long day." 

Piper nodded and asked, "Where am I going to sleep?" 

"You can have me room." Phoebe said. 

"But then where will you sleep?" 

"You can sleep in my room." Paige answered. 

"Thanks Paige." 

They walked upstairs after grabbing some extra pillows and blankets. Leo followed them after grabbing a bottle of water for Chris, in case he needed it later and a damp cloth to place on his forehead. He walked in and saw that Chris was still asleep. Deciding to make his son more comfortable he removed his youngest sons shoes and orbed the blankets that were underneath him, on top of him. He placed the cool compress on his brow, hoping that it would erase any traces of the lingering fever, Chris was sure to have when he woke up. 

Leo sat down on the edge of the bed, he brushed away Chris's bangs, "Chris I promise I will change. I'll be there for you. I will be a real father to you. I promise.", he whispered. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "I love you Chris, never doubt that." Leo walked toward the door. It was almost fully closed when he heard Chris' voice. 

"I never have doubted it. I just don't if I can believe you." And then the distinct sound of someone orbing. 

Leo walked back in and saw that Chris had indeed orbed out. He thought of all the places Chris would go and immediately thought of P3 and orbed directly there. He was glad that Piper had closed the club for the night. He rematerialized beside the bar and looked around for any sign of Chris. He was about to orb away when he didn't see anything, when he heard something from the storage room. He made his way toward the door when it opened by itself and out walked Chris, with a partially empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. 

Chris stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Leo, "What are you doing here Leo?" 

Leo looked at him like he was crazy. "What am I doing here?", he asked rhetorically, "I'm looking for you that's what. Though I think the better question would be what are you doing here and with a bottle of Jack Daniels?" 

Chris just looked at him before turning round and walking to one of he tables and sitting down. "Why do you care all of a sudden. It's not like you ever did before." He said angrily taking a drink from the bottle. 

Leo followed him, and couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Piper did, after she thought she lost Phoebe to the Source and had gone on a small drinking binge. 

"That's not true Chris. I do care about you. I don't know what my future self did but I promise that I wont let that happen. I love you Chris, you're my son and I love you." 

Chris looked at him hope, love, fear and anger all swimming in his eyes. 

Leo walked up to him and knelt down in front of him, "Chris I love you. And I know you may doubt that but always know that its true. I promise that the future me you grew up with won't happen. I won't let it happen. I promise." 

Chris took a shuddering breath and tried to blink back the tears, that had suddenly sprung up in his eyes, away. Leo pulled Chris into a hug and let him cry onto his shoulder. Chris cried like he hadn't cried in years. He let out all of his fear, hope, anger and sadness. Leo rubbed comforting circles on Chris' back and whispered comforting words into his ear waiting for him to tire out. After five minutes he had finally cried himself out and was leaning heavily against Leo. 

"You want to head back home?", Leo asked. He didn't receive an answer and quickly figured out why. Chris had fallen asleep. Leo held him in his arms and orbed back to the Manor. He rematerialized in Piper's room and placed Chris back on the bed. 

He knew that he and Chris had a ling way to go before they were alright or even close to it. But they were on there way and that was good enough for him. With that final thought Leo closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, content with the fact that Chris would be there when he woke up. 


End file.
